


Red Chili Pepper // Roger Taylor x Reader

by rogahthot



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: F/M, Slight Smut, Teasing, blushing Roger Taylor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 18:47:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18744943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rogahthot/pseuds/rogahthot
Summary: The rest of the Queen members likes eavesdropping on your love making with your Roger Taylor and they teased Roger alongside with you afterwards.





	Red Chili Pepper // Roger Taylor x Reader

**Author's Note:**

> There’s love making but not detailed, so don't worry much :)  
> Also posted on [tumblr](https://rogahtaylahdrummah.tumblr.com/post/184688119635/red-chili-pepper-roger-taylor-x-reader), hope you check out the blog, if ya want to.  
> ‧͙⁺˚*･༓☾　enjoy reading?　☽༓･*˚⁺‧͙

Roger had a dirty mind. Wherever he goes he just dives his hands on to whatever skin was available for him to touch. But you? You we’re always even more horny and much teaser than he is. You would ride his band mates’ jokes to tease him until he would turn into a red chili pepper, which you always find so funny and stunningly so hot.

One time you were fucking yourself to him and you had that sense that some people’s ears are attached to the door dying to hear both of you. Of course you always liked entertaining these kind of people especially that you already know it was just Freddie, Brian, and John. You would even moan louder for them to hear how good is Roger making you feel, and funnily Roger would join your loud moans with his ungodly groans that could be even heard the following blocks away, exaggeration added. But little does he know, there are three pairs of ear pressed against the door just to listen to both of you having sex.

“Roger! God Roger! Harder!” It was sincere, every bit of it, you tell him things like prayer and he would obey you every single time, thinking that it was just you needing him more than you need anything.

And after you had sex with him in that—every bathroom, you would always compliment him: “Dammit love, you’re did so great! I love you so much.” and you will start to kiss his temple, then his nose, then devouring his lips; or “That was the best sex I’ve ever had."—which you probably have said to him more than ten times. Every bit of experience as time passes through, of course there will be times that it gets much better.

You’d click your heels to the floor walking towards the exit of the bathroom, Roger following closely behind and finding the rest of your boys standing before you. They are grinning. They love doing it as much as you love fucking Roger.

"Seems steamy inside there huh.” One of them would comment while five of you walks back to the table.

“Yeah. Roger was definitely the only god I wanted to pray and praise.”

Roger would shake his head in disagreement and nervously laugh at you.

“You should’ve heard how loud I was moaning his name.”

“Heard it enough love.” Deaky would say and Roger’s toes will silently curl inside his shoes and his grip on your thigh would tighten as a sign of embarrassment. You would laugh at every reaction he shows but soon will take each side of his cheek by your own two hands and press a firm kiss on his lips.

“Enough guys, my baby’s cheeks are too hot to be touched, I think he’s getting fever.” The rest of you shares a laugh but followed quickly with your remark.

“Seriously guys, let’s stop.”

His hand continues to grip your thighs but it’s a sign of a thank you from him and you just find him so cute and that is why such scenario did not only happened once, and each one follows a wicked punishment back home.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, thank you and I hope you enjoyed reading, and as usual I'd love to read your thoughts about it.


End file.
